Hikigaya Family - New Generation
by Hacked Game
Summary: Important chapters of their lives shared together. HachimanxSaika. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ IT. You have been warned.


PROLOGUE

Hikigaya Hachiman stood up straight, gripped the bouquet of roses, and put on a determined look on his face. He WAS going to do this today, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month. TODAY. Right now, in his school field will he ask Totsuka Saika to become his boyfriend.

Yui had been oddly encouraging Hachiman to finally ask the silver headed boy out, but every time he had the chance to, Hachiman wussied out. Today will be the day, Hachiman promised himself, but then the thought of rejection is always in his own mind, and the thought of losing his friendship with Saika lingered around. He was starting to have second thoughts about the request.

"Come on, Hachiman! You can do this!" Cheered the pink headed girl. "You said you wanted to become something genuine! Why don't you start now?!"

"Look. I'm trying to. This isn't easy ya know."

Yui sighed and shook her head. "Hachiman, do you really have romantic feelings towards him?" She asked.

"Of course I do.." Hachiman answered back as he stared down at the bouquet.

"Then show him that you do. I know it's tough because when I asked you to be my boyfriend, you rejected me. But hey! I'm still your friend. I am sure that Sai-Chan would do the same if he rejectes you." It was true. Yui had asked Hachiman to be her boyfriend countless times already, but Hachiman would always reject her. However, she was determined that Hachiman would fall for her someday. Only now,had her heart ached with pain and jealousy when she had found out her crush was inlove with someone other than her. But to show that she supports her friend, she put on a fake act. Though she was 100% sure that Saika would decline Hachiman's request. He had too because dating would sacirfice his love for tennis, or at least that was what Yui thinks.

Hachiman fixed his school uniform and stood in a proper posture. "You 're right Yui. I'm going to do this today and become something genuine TODAY." He gave a slight smirk of pure determination. Seeing this only made Yui chuckle at the fool Hachiman really was.

"Oh! He's coming. Good luck~" Yui pointed. "I'd better be going." But she wasn't going anywhere. She planned to hide behind the closest tree and when Saika rejects Hachiman, she'd run to comfort him and he'll probably fall inlove with her this time!

The raven haired nodded as he looked at Saika, who looked back. A surprised and confused look was on Totsuka's face as he slowly walked towards Hachiman.

"Hachiman.. You texted me to go here? Why?" The innocent boy asked. He looked at the bouquet of roses then suddenly became excited. "Oh! I know! You wanted help for you to ask Yui-Chan!?" A bright smile crossed his face.

"Hah? No no.. I only like Yui as a friend." Exclaimed Hachiman.

"Oh...Then...Yukino?"

"No."

"Iroha?"

"N-no.."

"Then who are those flowers for, Hachiman?" Totsuka became more confused resulting in him tilting his head innocently.

"They're for you.. Saika."

Totsuka widened his eyes then blushed hard, his whole face was like a bright tomato. "W-what?"

Hachiman looked down. "Saika, I really like you a lot eversince I've met you. And it took me long to finally ask you this question." He gulped as he looked Saika in the eye. "I want to become someone genuine, and I don't think I can until the person that I love is in my arms. Saika.. Will you be my boyfriend?" There. He said it. He finally said it. But why isn't Totsuka answering back? Had he rejected him? What is with that look on his face? It looked like a mix of uncertainty and concern. That look that made Hachiman's heart break into many tiny pieces.

"I-I'm sorry..I- Hachiman I need to focus on my tennis. And I don't think I have..I'm really..." Totsuka couldn't finish his sentence. That broken smile that Hachiman wore was too much to accept. So he just ran away as fast as he could. Away from Hachiman. Away from the heart break he had caused.

Hachiman wore that same broken smile on his face as unwanted tears rolled down his cheeks. Yui watched as he did, but she didn't have the strength to comfort him. Her worried eyes turned away from the scene and she had slowly and quietly walked to her class. Making sure that Hachiman did not see her.

He stood there for a few more minutes before finally dropping the bouquet of roses and ran as fast as he can. Back to his lonely home where nobody cared. But at least it was the only place where he could find his sanity. On his bed he kept thinking of how his connection with Totsuka would now be like. "I knew I shouldn't have done that.." He mumbled to himself. "I already knew that I was going to be rejected. Then why did I do it?! Why does it hurt so much? Shouldn't I already be use to rejection?!"

It had been marked the second week since Hachiman had not attended school. Yui wished she could have visited him, if only she knew where his house was located at. Until his absences, she was forced to do nothing but worry about him. He wasn't even responding to her text messages. 'What a bastard' she thought as she pocketed her cellphone.

Everyone was enjoying there time, none ever stopped and wondered what ever happened to their missing classmate.

Yui sighed as she caught a glimpse of Totsuka staring at the empty desk of her friend. It was like he was spacing out again.

The pink haired stood up from her desk and made her way to Totsuka.

"Ne, Saika." She waved a hand infront of his face to get his attention.

"Ah! Sorry.. What is it?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea as to why Hachiman is out for the last two weeks?"

"Um...I think I know why."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"I don't think I should tell you.. I'm sorry, Yui-Chan. "

"Come on. Tell me."

Totsuka sighed as he told her what had happened, not knowing that Yui already knew what had happened well. She nodded and acted as if she was surprised about it. Quickly she thought of a plan so that it will make it look like Totsuka hadn't cared about his absence.

"I think you should give him space, Sai-Chan, I know how it feels to be rejected and I felt like I didn't want to talk to anybody. So you shouldn't talk to him when he comes back. He's probably absent because his heart is broken and wanted to move on." Yui exclaimed with a wink.

"Are you sure? I was thinking that maybe I should visit his house and talk.. "

"No no! Don't do that. And...You know where his house is at?!"

"Yes. But he made it clear that I shouldn't tell anybody about the location. Heheh."

"Ah. M'kay. Talk to you later~" And with that Yui hopped away happily thinking that her plan of seperation was a success.

School was now over, something that Totsuka had been waiting for so he that he could visit Hachiman. He had not really agreed to what Yui had suggested for him to do because he really needed to see if Hachiman was okay. The guilt just couldn't go away.

Totsuka took the train home . Once at his house, he packed a folded blanket and took some books from the class with him and rushed out of his house. He ran as fast as his legs can go, turning left, turning right, until he had finally made it to his destination.

He tried to catch his breath and when he finally did, he fixed his hair and stood up straight. "Here goes nothing.." Totsuka mumbles as he knocks.

"Hachiman-Kun! Please open up! It's me Saika..!" The silver headed boy said aloud. Within a few minutes the door had opened up to Hachiman's little sister who looked as if she had been crying.

"Komachi-Chan? Have you been crying?" Totsuka asked with a worried look on his face.

Komachi shook her head then smiled brightly up at Totsuka. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Oh, but Komachi.. Your eyes are puffy." He pointed out. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Hachiman?!" Totsuka started to panic alittle and tried peeking around the house.

"No, he's fine, but he's not okay.." She replied back. "Come in please." And with that she made way for Totsuka. Obligingly, he had entered the house and took off his shoes. With a kind smile, he watched as Hachiman's little sister ran down the hall, probably to inform her older brother that a visitor had arrived.

Within a few minutes later, Komachi walked out of the room and motioned for the silver-headed man to come over to her direction. Which he did , of course, and when he did, she pushed him inside her brother's room. A gasp escaped Totsuka's mouth as he had fell to the floor.

"I'M SORRY ONII-CHAN AND TOTSUKA-SAN! I need my brother to be happy again. I'm doing this for you, Onii-Chan, I know you don't want to talk to him, you've told me right now, but please I just need you to be okay!"Komachi cried loudly as she shut the door on them.

Totsuka looked up at the shock expression of Hachiman. It was obvious that he wasn't use to an outburst from Komachi.

"Ha-Hachiman..." He said out softly as he slowly stood up and picked up the blanket and books off from the floor. "I brought you a blanket and your homework. ." He continued as he held out the objects to the other boy. However, instead of a thank you, Hachiman turned to look at Totsuka with a weak death glare before laying back in bed; The covers covering himself.

The silver-headed boy gave a crooked smile before falling to his knees and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, okay Hachiman? I'm really sorry for making you like this . It's all my fault that I lost my chance with you! I knew it! I knew I should have followed my heart!" He exclaimed as tears kept rolling down his soft cheeks."Hachiman.. I love you. I was just..SELFISH! I was too selfish, thinking that I can protect myself if you ever broke my heart. But I really need you, please Hachiman! Please talk to me!"

But the raven haired man stayed quiet, not moving a muscle. His eyes were wide open at what Totsuka had just confessed to him and he didn't know what to say as a response.

This only made Totsuka cry more. He slowly walked towards Hachiman's bed and held tightly onto his hand. "I don't care if you just broke my heart just now, because I will be just a useless crush you use to have back in highschool . I know that one day you'd look back at this moment in your life and laugh at it. You don't want me, Hachiman, I know what you want. You want Yukino-Chan. Not me, but that's okay.. I just need to be forgiven by you."

There was an awkward silence for a good 15 minutes before Totsuka slowly stood up."So.. I'll never be forgiven then.. I understand." He said as his silver bangs covered his eyes. He made his way to the door, but stopped before he could turn the knob.

"I just want to let you know one thing. Hachiman, I love you.." Totsuka said as he turned the door knob and opened it slightly. However, within a swift moment, Hachiman ran towards the door and slammed it shut behind Totsuka. The shorter of the two had a surprised expression on his face as he slowly turned back around to face Hachiman, who pinned him to the door and started kissing him. "Ha-Hachi-"

"Dammit Totsuka, I was still thinking. Look... I don't want anybody else but you. I only want you..Just you." Hachiman said as he looked into Totsuka's eyes seriously. This made the other blush heavily. "Saika... I love you so much."

Hearing this made Totsuka's heart beat faster and Hachiman could tell it did by the way the silver-headed boy blushed even a darker shade of red. They kissed again, this time being more passionately and lovingly.

Hachiman then rubbed his clothed hard-on on Totsuka's, making Totsuka moan loudly at the heated friction. He wrapped his skinny legs around the waist of Hachiman while the other kissed and sucked on his neck. The heated grind continued until Totsuka's mind caught a grip of reality.

"Uwahh-! Wait Hachiman..! We can't have sex right now-! We.. We can do this after we get married. I promise." Saika said with a worried look on his face.

Hachiman laughed alittle, which surprised Saika, then planted a small kiss on Totsuka's cheeks.

"Fine, I do agree." He responded back, letting Totsuka go. "May I ask what is our relationship now?"

Totsuka smiled then replied, "Lovers!". Hachiman couldn't help but feel really happy. He kissed the other on the cheeks.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Love you Totsuka."

"I love you too Hachiman."

It was a shock to find the two lovers holding hands as they made their way to their class. Everyone's jaw dropped and jealousy overwhelmed them, especially one certain pink headed girl, who twitched all day. Another jealous ex rival was Yukino who had the erge to kill Hachiman.

"I can't believe he went for a DUDE!" Murmured Yui with her head down on her desk.

"I knew I was never going to get him." Mumbled Yukino with her hand underneath her chin.

That day, both Hachiman and Totsuka had to explain themselves to curious people that wanted to learn more about their newly founded relationship. Others very happy, others very angered.

"At least they are happy.." Yukino said as she had witnessed the two boys laughing at eachother and soon kissed in public.


End file.
